


Dark Lady of the Sith

by Captain_Jacks_Log



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Jedi!Jon, Sith!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Jacks_Log/pseuds/Captain_Jacks_Log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars AU: Sansa is a Sith under the tutelage of Baelish. Jon is a Jedi who keeps interfering in her missions. Whenever they face each other, Jon attempts to convince her to turn away from the Dark Side. Can Jon help Sansa find redemption? Or will the Dark Lady destroy her rival once and for all?</p><p>A short preview to a potentially bigger story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lady of the Sith

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this little piece a while ago when the idea struck me and just now decided to go back to it. I want to remake this into a bigger story which features more ASOIAF characters in the Star Wars universe but first I want to put this scene out here to see what you guys think of it. Feel free to give your opinions, constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Just so there's no confusion about what's going on in this scene, it's written from Sansa's POV who by this point is already a full-fledged Sith. As such, she will be behaving extremely out-of character as well as refer to herself by her Sith name, Darth Cora. Hope that's clear enough for everyone.
> 
> Finally, the following is a fan based work. I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire or Star Wars nor do I profit from this story in anyway. Please support the official releases of both properties.
> 
> And with that, I hope you enjoy this story.

"That's far enough."

It was him again.

The Jedi.

Darth Cora almost rolled her eyes. 'Of course he would be here, she thought, trying to stop me from fulfilling my master's wishes, no doubt.' Standing at the end of the corridor of the starship she had infiltrated, was a man who had been a thorn in the Sith's side for far too long. 'Well that ends today, Cora swore to herself, whether I fulfill my mission or not, this scum will not get in my way again.'

To that end she removed the lightsaber strapped to her right thigh and pointed it towards the dark haired man before her, igniting the crimson blade as she did so.

"Move out of the way Jedi", Cora ordered, "and I will make your death a quick one."

"You already know that I'll never do that." The Jedi replied, pulling his own lightsaber from his belt as did so. Cora acknowledged in her head that yes, she did know that he would never comply to that demand and gave a slight shrug in response.

"Perfect", she then said with a sadistic grin on her face. "That means I get to enjoy hearing you scream and beg before you die." With that she assumed her dueling stance and braced herself for the coming fight.

The Jedi continued to stare defiantly at Cora, as well as prepare his body to move should she decide to lash out right then, yet he still did not activate his weapon. More importantly, the Sith did not immediately take advantage of her opponent's hesitation and begin her attack. This seemed to be their routine for every encounter, Cora reflected, with her waiting for her foe to ready himself for combat. The calm before the proverbial storms that were their battles. For though Cora would never admit it out loud, she knew that this Jedi was a formidable opponent. Skilled with his blade and strong with the Force, the man's power grew greater each time they clashed. Just as she grew stronger with the Dark Side every time she faced him. In fact, there was a part of her that would miss having such a worthy rival to test her skills on. Yet, she knew that it had to be done, that to allow this Jedi to live any longer could potentially derail her master's plans. Over the past year, his meddling had already foiled several operations she had partaken in to acquire what was sought by Lord Pluto. It could not continue this way. Cora would not allow it.

'This duel shall be our last.'

For a moment more the stand off continued. Then, it happened. The last part of their ritual before the true battle began. The thing Cora hated most about this Jedi. The greatest reason he had to be destroyed.

The look in his eyes changed. Those grey eyes once hard with the foolish determination that her master claimed was the undoing of all his kind, softened into a look of concern, weariness and pity that Cora loathed far more. Then the Jedi made to speak once more.

'Don't you dare.' A familiar fire began to burn inside of her.

"Please," He finally said, "Stop this. It doesn't have to be this way." The Jedi pleaded, seemingly ignoring the dark look that had overcome the Sith's face. "It's not too late for you, I can feel it. You can still walk away from all of this." He reached out to her with left hand, as if inviting her walk over and take hold of it. That was the last straw. "I can help y-"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Cora screamed as she lunged forward at the Jedi, her lightsaber raised over her head to strike down at him. The Jedi had only a second to react and jump to his right to dodge the strike. The tip of her blade scratched the floor with such force that sparks shot up well over her head, temporarily illuminating Cora's yellow eyes.

Quickly the Sith turned towards her opponent, who had now taken a defensive stance yet still did not activate his lightsaber. More infuriating was that his eyes, which now had some steel to them again, still kept the same look of concern from before.

"Those eyes of yours." Cora ground out, "They keep mocking me!" She glared this fool before her with all of the hate in her heart. "No matter how many times we face each other. No matter how many times I have come so close to ending your pathetic existence. You still continue to look at me like I am the weakling. You still try to preach to me of how I need to be saved by you. Well let me make something clear to you before you die. I am Darth Cora, Dark Lady of the Sith. I do not need saving from anyone, least of all you. My master already saved me. I was a broken and pathetic girl with nothing to look forward to but an early death, when he took me in and made me strong. When he showed me the power of the Dark Side and what can be accomplished through it. With his guidance I have reshaped myself from that lowly creature into a warrior feared across the galaxy. You think you understand the Force, Jedi? You have no idea what real power is. So let me give you a taste of it before you die!"

For a moment, the Jedi just stood in place, apparently taken aback by the ferocity of her rebuttal. Then, he closed his eyes, released a tired sigh and ignited his lightsaber at last. As the blue light of the blade covered his face, the Jedi opened his eyes once more. Gone was the shock and concern from before. All that remained was a stoic resolve to go through with the inevitable.

"So be it."

Then, as if a bell had gone off in the corridor, both combatants charged forward. A second later, their lightsabers met in a mighty clash that seemed to make the whole spaceship tremble. Locked in their struggle, both Jedi and Sith glared at one another.

"Now it begins", Cora declared with a sneer.

"No," the Jedi replied solemnly. "Now it ends."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to add comments below if you feel so inclined! Untill next time, may the Force be with you my friends.


End file.
